Black Order Academy
by SickYaoi
Summary: What if you were a 16 year old female exorcist. In the Black Order Academy who hopes to fit in.. That is until someone discovers your secret..? Yaoi scenes that are not intended for young viewers, Yaoi is boy x boy. I don't think this contains hard-core yaoi, but it does have sex scenes in later chapters and some language, so please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own , only the story.  
>Warning: Yaoi scenes that are not intended for young viewers, Yaoi is boy x boy. I don't think this contains hard-core yaoi, but it does have sex scenes and some language, so please enjoy.<br>Summary: What if you were a 16 year old female exorcist. In the Black Order Academy who hopes to fit in.. That is until someone discovers your secret.

Allana, wasn't your typical 16 year old. She was different, ranging from her white hair, the scar on her eye, and her arm.  
>She had just moved to a small city in Europe. She is also a cross dresser..<br>Her master; Cross Marian, was the cause of their constant relocating due to severe debts, or one of Cross' lovers running out of funds for the two.  
>"Allana, I have important things to do in India, I didn't think it would be wise to make you go back there after you lost him.<br>"I decided to sign you up at the Black Order Academy. I used to attend school there, it's not too bad. Just annoying."  
>Allana chuckled and stuffed some boxes into the SUV Cross had gotten her. "Remember, keep up your studies. Practice the piano every day."<br>Allana nodded. "You're starting to sound like a father."  
>Cross grunted. "I just haven't abandoned you for so long before. Remember, there are people who will hurt you if you egg them on too much."<br>Allana sighed and nodded. "You remembered to write down the address for the dorm didn't you?"  
>Cross smiled. "You think I'm getting so old, I'd actually forget?"<br>Allana chuckled. "I doubt you too much, don't I?"  
>Cross felt around his pockets. "Well.. I think I did forget."<br>Allana's face dropped. "I knew it! You worthless old man."  
>Allana threw a few pairs of socks at Cross' head before hugging him. "I'll just check at the registration office. Promise you'll call every now and then?"<br>Cross smiled and nodded. "Be good, I'll take you off to college when you graduate. Find yourself a good husband got me?"  
>Allana rolled her eyes. "In your dreams."<br>Cross wiped his eyes. "Allana, promise me you'll be good, look after Tim for me okay?"  
>Allana nodded embracing her master. "Don't forget about me you got it?"<br>Cross smiled. "I wouldn't dream about it. Mana raised you well didn't he?"  
>They both smiled and Allana nodded her head.<br>Cross watched as Allana got into the black SUV and slowly rolled out of the hotel's parking lot. Waving to her master before he vanished from her view.  
>After about 40 minutes of driving she finally pulled into a long narrow dirt road. She sighed at the 10 minute drive.<br>Finally she turned around a rather wide curve and pulling into an abnormally large parking lot. Her eyebrows rose as she pulled into an empty parking space.  
>She got out and locked her car. She turned towards the smaller of all the buildings that had a large sign, OFFICE AND REGISTRATION.<br>She sighed as she pushed open the door to find a very nice looking gentlemen behind a sign that said DEAN, Komui Lee.  
>"Hi there, Cross Marian signed me up a few weeks ago, he forgot to write down the address to my dorm, do you have it on file?"<br>Komui smiled. "Your name?" She looked back to him. "Allana Walker."  
>Komui nodded and searched thru his computer and a pile of files. "Ahh here it is. Allana Walker, Room 608, building C-5, level 7."<br>She smiled. "Thank you! Sorry for causing you trouble." Komui smiled. "It's not a problem."  
>She smiled back to him before returning to her car. She drove around until she found building C-5.<br>Sighing heavily she once again locked her car but this time with boxes in her arms.  
>She walked inside to find relief as an elevator opened up releasing squealing girls from it's clutches.<br>After a few seconds she was on level 7 only to be amused with herself as she found her room rather quickly.  
>She slid the key in the lock and opened the door. She smiled and then her blood ran cold at the scene before her.<br>"Well, lets hope you two are planning on cleaning yourselves up. I'm giving you 30 minutes before I come back in here, you better be cleaned up got it?"  
>With that she closed the door and left the boxes in the hallway. Around 20 something minutes later two flushed people came out of the room.<br>Finding a bored looking Allana picking at her ears and laying on her stuff. "That was quick."  
>The redheaded boy flushed even worse. "Eh buddy no need to be embarrassed, I've seen my dad with too many women, too many times."<br>She chuckled and spread them apart before entering the room. "Nice place, what are your names?" She said turning around.  
>The redhead spoke up first. "Uh I'm Lavi Bookman, but uh.. Just call me Lavi." Allana nodded and turned to the shorter and more embarrassed of the two.<br>"Oh uh I'm Lenalee.. I guess your the new roommate huh?" Allana nodded. "Where is the bathroom?" Lenalee pointed to one of the 3 doors.  
>Allana nodded again and smiled. "Hey I won't tell if you don't. I don't want to be known as the pervert who caught you two doing that."<br>Lavi seemed even more wigged out than his partner. "You don't even seem to mind? Why?"  
>Allana laughed and almost fell over. "Trust me, 8 times of seeing your paps naked and drilling some girl on the dining room table makes your gut hard."<br>She wiped her eyes and the two looked at her mortified. "I'm Allana Walker, as long as you give me specific times when you'll be doing uh.. each other, I'll be good."  
>Lavi nodded. "What type of exorcist are you?" Allana shrugged. "Parasite type, My anti-akuma weapon is my arm."<br>She lifted up her left arm. "It's black, some people think it's infected. But it feels nice actually.. Just looks painted." She rolled up her sleeves and took off her gloves.  
>The two smiled."I'm an equipment type, so is Lenalee, but shes a crystal type. I guess it's something like she drank the innocence and it used her blood to make a weapon."<br>Allana nodded. "Well you two look like crap so, I'm going to go back down to the office to go get my schedule and such. Better clean up."  
>She smiled before closing the door to the two in the room.<br>She wondered around campus until she found the registration office once again. Upon walking inside she found two other males that looked up and smiled.  
>"Hi there, sorry for bothering you again. But I was hoping I could get a class schedule as well as a map of the campus?" Komui smiled. "Sure."<br>He dug thru a mound of papers she seemed to have missed the first time she came. "Got it." He handed her a few papers and she smiled. "Thank you."  
>When she left she giggled at the girl who approached her. "Sorry about earlier!" It was Lenalee.<br>"Oh don't worry about it, perfectly fine." Allana smiled. "Do you know if there are any cute boys around?"  
>Lenalee chuckled. "I don't know about you but, to me Lavi is the only guy I see."<br>Allana smiled. "So you like love him?" Lenalee nodded.  
>They walked back to their dorm. "Say what is your innocence called? Mine are Black Boots." Allana giggled. "Mines uh.. Crown Clown."<br>Lenalee kept walking but kept silent. "I've never heard of that."  
>Allana smiled. "Trust me, it's weird." Lenalee giggled. "We all are weird."<br>After a few days with the girl they ended up going shopping the day before school started.  
>"Hey you never did tell me if there were any cute guys." Allana turned to Lenalee who was doing her hair. "Oh I suppose there are."<br>They both smiled. Allana was wearing black lace leggings and a black skirt that went about halfway down her thighs.  
>She wore the boots that came with her uniform as well as a white shirt with a collar. She rolled the sleeves up to her elbows and put on a vest.<br>She fastened a bow that hung about halfway down her chest. She had rather long hair which she always left down.  
>"You barely put on any makeup, don't you want more?" Lenalee stood facing Allana who was already finished. "Oh I'm fine."<br>Allana stuffed her backpack full of all her books and schedule. "Hurry up." She giggled to Lenalee. "Shh I'm trying to look good for Lavi!"  
>Allana rolled her eyes. Finally they were in the main building and were walking to breakfast. A few boys whistled in the direction of the two.<br>"Allana don't you feel shy wearing that?" Allana shrugged. "It's not like they can have it." She giggled.  
>Lavi smiled when he saw Lenalee. "Hey cutie. You look stunning today, did you do something with your underwear?"<br>Lenalee blushed. "W-What do you mean!" She gently slapped Lavi in the chest and pecked him on the lips. "Allana was it?"  
>Allana nodded and smiled at Lenalee. "Which is your first class?" Allana looked at her schedule. "Breakfast."<br>The couple chuckled. "Hers is math, so is ours." Lavi smiled and stared at Lenalee. "Oh she'll get to see Yu. I wonder if they'll hit it off?"  
>Allana laughed. "You aren't trying to set me up with some pervert are you?"<br>Lenalee giggled. "Kanda isn't a pervert.. is he Lavi?" She looked up at her boyfriend with terror in her eyes.  
>Lavi smiled and kissed her. "I don't think he his. But that just to my knowledge."<br>The three walked to breakfast and Allana was surprised by the chef. "Hi honey, what can I get you?"  
>Allana raised her eyebrows. "What do you have?"<br>The chef smiled. "Anything you want sweetie."  
>Allana nodded. "Okay could I have 3 bowls of Udon, 5 bowls of ramen, 15 Yakitori and 2 Oden." Jerry raised his eyebrow. "Alright hun."<br>Within a few minutes Allana's food was taking up most of the table and she was eating rather quickly. "Wow this is delicious!"  
>The two stared at Allana. "Where do you put all that food by chance?" Lavi asked curiously.<br>Allana giggled when she finished her food. "Just in my stomach." Lavi scratched his head. "I guess parasite types do eat a lot." Allana nodded.  
>By the time the bell rang they were already in class. Allana got the glorious opportunity to stand in the front with a few other students.<br>A rather strange looking man walked inside. "Good morning class, I'm Mr. Rouvelier. These are the new students who will be attending our school."  
>He pointed to the four new students. After everyone introduced themselves Allana was the only one left.<br>"Hi, I'm Allana. There isn't much to tell really, I just hope we can become friends." She smiled and bowed before taking her seat.  
>After that Mr. Rouvelier handed out pop quizzes and Lavi's hand shot up first. "It's the first day of school! How are we supposed to pass?"<br>Mr. Rouvelier glared. "It's a review from last year."  
>Allana was the first one done as her hand shot up. "Yes Miss Allana?" She fidgeted before handing Mr. Rouvelier her paper. "I'm finished."<br>His eyebrow rose. "It's only been 10 minutes, there were 61 questions." She nodded. "I finished though." He rolled his eyes and examined the page.  
>"What the? They are all right." Allana smiled. "That's a relief. What should I do now?"<br>He shrugged obviously stunned. She went and returned to her desk. She pulled out her ipod and put in her earplugs. Waiting for the class to be over.  
>When the bell rang she was the 5th out of class as she looked over her schedule. Lavi popped up behind her. "How did you do that?"<br>She turned around and shrugged. "It was easy, kinda like kindergarten." Lavi shrunk into Lenalee and sobbed. "Usually I'm pretty fast and good. But you won."  
>Lenalee giggled. "Just ignore him."<br>Allana smiled as the trio separated and walked to their different classes. Allana found herself in front of biology. She sighed before walking inside.  
>"Ahh first day of school and your 27 seconds late." She sighed as she stared at the teacher. "I'm Lulubell, your teacher this year. Please find a seat."<br>She nodded before trudging off to her seat. She turned to look at the person sitting beside her. 'It's the guy from math class.'  
>He had long blackishblue hair and his eyes met hers. She nervously smiled and he glared at her. 'What the heck?'  
>As the day dragged on and lunch was finally over she looked at Lenalee and Lavi.<br>"I don't think I'll live." Lavi said loudly. "Shut up baka usagi." Just then the groups eyes turned towards the guy who appeared to be annoyed.  
>Lavi scooted over and made room. "Do you all have a staring problem or something?" Lenalee and Lavi sighed before returning to their food.<br>"I don't, but I'm just curious as to what disgusting creature prowled over to this table and so rudely sat himself down."  
>The two turned towards Allana like she was insane. "Care to repeat that?" The man said. "No thanks, I'd rather save my breath for something important."<br>The man glared harder at Allana. "Hey she was just kidding Yu-Chan!" The Samurai's glare darted to Lavi. "Don't call me that again."  
>Allana played with her hair and whispered to Lenalee. "Is this guy a chick on his period?" Lenalee giggled and Kanda's glare was back on them.<br>"Oh lay off tranny, take a joke." Allana stood up and rolled her eyes. "Lenalee I'm skipping, I'll see you in 45 minutes." She smiled and waved before leaving.  
>"Kanda. Don't glare at her like that, it's mean." Kanda looked at Lenalee like she was retarded. "She's rude and has no respect for anyone."<br>Lenalee sighed and kanda ate some of his Soba. "She's an idiot, what a moyashi too." The two looked at Kanda. "Moyashi?" They said together in unison.  
>Allana wondered to her next class, glad she made an excuse to get away. 'Stupid jerk, why does he act like a teenage girl.'<br>She went inside her class to find a rather gorgeous man standing in front of the white board. "Oh hello there, lost?"  
>She blushed furiously. "N-No I just wanted to get here early since I was already finished with lunch."<br>He nodded and smiled. "You can call me Tyki, but in front of other students I'm Mr. Mikk."  
>She nodded quickly. "And what is your name Menina?" The mysterious man asked.<br>"Oh I'm Allana Walker. I'm new." He nodded in response. "So you are. If you'd like you can sit in the front row, there are two free seats."  
>She blushed again and nodded. She sat to one of the seats he was pointing to. It was a desk right in the center of the front row.<br>'Perfect view of him from here.' She opened up her history book and chewed on the end of her pencil.  
>Finally the bell rang as other kids crammed into the class. "Good Morning everyone, I'm Mr. Mikk. Please take your seats."<br>Thru the entire class she wrote down everything he'd said, every joke he made, and memorized every movement. 'He's adorable.'  
>She was the first to answer every question he had, each time getting it right. Mr. Komui knocked and opened the door before whispering something into Tyki's ear.<br>Tyki nodded. "I'm going to excuse myself for a moment. Please keep working, Ms. Walker, you're in charge." She blushed and nodded.  
>Finally when the door was closed there was chatter among the students. Kanda stood up and stood in front of Allana. "Hey tranny." The entire class shut up.<br>Kanda glared down at her. "What happened to skipping." Allana chuckled. "You really think I was going to pass up a class that had you in it?"  
>She smiled. "I think your probably the most dense person in this room, wouldn't you agree?"<br>Kanda glared. "I think your mistaking me for yourself."  
>She laughed. "Please you think I'm as stupid as you? At least I can button my coat right." She pointed to the two buttons on his coat that were in the wrong place.<br>He glared at her harder. "What's up with your hair anyways. You look like a clown."  
>She smiled. "Do I now? It's better than looking like a tranny." He scoffed. "And what's with your arm too."<br>She forgot she had taken off her exorcist coat and her arm was now exposed. The claws were no longer there, so her arm was just black.  
>"This is my innocence." She held up the back of her hand.<br>"Your a parasite type, I hate your kind." He said coldly.  
>"I could say the same for you." She retorted.<br>"Pathetic and disgusting insect." He walked back to his seat.  
>"Keep thinking that you he-she." She said before the door opened to see a very apologetic looking Tyki. "Sorry everyone."<br>By the time class was over she gathered her things. "Ms. Walker could you stay behind?"  
>She nodded and waited until everyone left. "Yes Mr. Tyki?"<br>He smiled. "You're very intelligent, normally when I ask questions it just there for me to answer. But you answered every one I had."  
>She nodded. "My father said it's always better to be top of the class instead of being the dumbest."<br>He smiled. "I see. There is a first day training exercise for every exorcist to attend and participate. We check your synchronizing rate and your abilities."  
>She nodded and continued to stay silent as he went on. "I hope it's okay if I go just to watch you?"<br>She blushed. "I wouldn't mind at all." They both faced each other smiling. "Good we'd better get going don't want to be late."  
>They walked side by side to the abnormally large gym. He waved her goodbye and went and took a seat on the bleachers.<br>She went to stand by the first participating class.  
>"Welcome everyone, I hope you are all ready to test your strengths and weaknesses. We'll measure your synchronizing rate after you've finished."<br>'I wonder what we'll be battling.' Allana looked around as her eyes landed on Tyki's. She blushed.  
>"First group are the 5 parasite exorcist who have recently joined our academy." She felt herself being pushed by Lavi as he returned to the group.<br>"First is Allana Walker, We'll start you out with the weakest and move to the strongest of the akuma." Her eyes slightly widened before nodding.  
>She held her arm up to her chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly they flashed open as a group of level one akuma approached.<br>"Protect the humans!" A few students were tied up and the akuma were heading after them.  
>"Innocence.. Activate!" Her hand turned into a claw as she quickly sliced thru the level one akuma.<br>Three level two akuma were released as she continued cutting thru them. Tyki watched her carefully.  
>A level four akuma came out and her eyes widened. 'What the heck?' Her claw wouldn't even put a scratch on them.<br>"Crown Clown, sword of exorcism." She was suddenly in a long white cape, and a large sword was in her right hand.  
>She glared at the akuma before charging them and slicing them in half.<br>She deactivated her innocence. "Holy crap did I just freaking kill a lever four?!" She giggled happily and cut the students down.  
>She turned to Hevlaska. "How come it worked? Usually it only works on level 1-3 akuma."<br>Hevlaska picked up Allana and their foreheads touched. "Synchronizing rate 100%, Synchronizing rate over 100% with the sword of exorcism."  
>Hevlaska put Allana down. "You are the destroyer of time, but you already know this." Allana nodded.<br>She took a seat beside Tyki on the bleachers and watched the other exorcists battle. "Why did they give me a level four and no one else?"  
>Tyki smiled. "You're special. They already knew this and skipped level three's completely. Everyone here has barely started killing akuma. You've had practice."<br>She nodded and sighed. "Does it make me weird.. Because of what I am?"  
>He turned towards her and brushed the hair out of her face. "Not at all." He smiled to her kindly.<br>The day ended and she trudged back to her dorm. Lavi and Lenalee ran up beside her. "Holy crap you just took out that akuma!" Lenalee practically yelled.  
>Allana nodded and Lavi jumped up and down. "Hey you guys wanna come over to my dorm? It's clean this time Lenalee."<br>She sighed. "I'll go if Allana goes."  
>Lavi stood in front of Allana and pouted. "P-Please come Allana! I want to spend time with my gummy bear!"<br>Allana sighed. "Okay I'll go." Before she knew it she was being dragged off with Lavi and Lenalee. Once inside Lavi set out some snacks and Allana plopped onto a beanbag.  
>Lenalee and Lavi eventually wondered off into a room attached to the living room. Sighing she pulled out her book and began to read.<br>She was interrupted by a very annoyed Kanda staring at her from the front door. "Did that bag head let you in?"  
>She nodded and continued with her actives. Kanda was walking towards the what she assumed was the bedroom.<br>"Oi tranny, don't go in there. Unless you want to see pale naked bodies." Kanda sighed and sat in a bean bag a little bit away from Allana.  
>The silence seemed to annoy neither of them. "Whatcha got to eat pinhead?" Allana looked at Kanda who rolled his eyes. "Just look in the fridge."<br>Nodding she got up and opened the mini fridge and looked thru, unaware her skirt was showing more than she thought.  
>She sighed and closed the fridge before opening a few cupboards. She pulled out some ramen and made it. "You watch some tranny?"<br>He glared at her. "No I only like soba." She shrugged. "Suit yourself." She plopped down into the bean bag and ate the contents of the large bowl of ramen.  
>"What's with you and your attitude?" Allana raised her eyebrow. "I think you need a reality check, because if anyone has an attitude it's you."<br>He rolled his eyes. "Aren't you any bit nice?" She stared at him with dull eyes. "You're stupid."  
>Kanda glared at her. "I was only asking." She shrugged. "I'm nice when I want to be."<br>He stared at her. "Are you a virgin?"  
>Her face flushed. "W-What! Why do you want to know!" She squished down into the beanbag.<br>Kanda shrugged. "You're oblivious to everything, like in a way only a virgin would be."  
>She fumbled with her skirt. "I-I'm not a v-virgin." She said avoiding his eyes.<br>"Really? Then whats your favorite position?" He stared at her.  
>"T-The one that you do... when uh.." Her eyebrows furrowed together.<br>"Thought so. Don't you pay attention to anything?"  
>She grit her teeth together. "What are you trying to say jerkwad."<br>Kanda smirked. "I'm saying I can help you with your situation."  
>She looked up at him with a face redder than Lavi's hair. "How?"<br>"You are trying to make yourself seem like you aren't a virgin, just learn the basics of sex and don't act so stupid."  
>She rolled her eyes staring at him. "And your saying you aren't a virgin?"<br>He smirked. "I never said if I was, or wasn't."  
>She stared at him. "That advice won't get me anywhere."<br>She leaned on her head on her palm. "You're even more useless than I thought." She sighed.  
>"Then take me back to your room. I'll show you just how useless I'm not."<br>She stared at him like he was crazy. "To my room?" He nodded.  
>She got up and fixed her skirt before grabbing her backpack. "Then lets go."<br>He got up and smirked before following her out. When they finally got back to the room she hung a towel on her door nob and locked it.  
>He was already lounging on the couch. "I wouldn't sit there.. Lavi and Lenalee seem to have sex on that thing every second of their life."<br>Kanda smirked. "Allana.. I'm only here because I don't think your a girl at all."  
>She looked up and stuttered. "I w-want to be one though.." She sighed before sitting beside him and wrapping her arms around her legs.<br>"Why's that?" She looked at him. "Because girls don't get judged that harshly by liking boys. Even guys think lesbians are fine. But me.."  
>She trailed off. "I think your fine the way you are now. If you want to wear skirts then why the hell not."<br>She stared at him. "What?"  
>He smiled. "You heard me."<br>Allana shifted a little and turned towards Kanda. "You don't think it's weird? Lenalee is the only other person besides you at this school who knows.."  
>Kanda nodded. "Then I'll keep it a secret." She smiled in relief.<br>"But that's not what we came here for now is it?"  
>Her eyes widened. "What do you mean?"<br>He chuckled. "What did you have in mind when I said take me to your room. A nice little chat?"  
>She shifted slightly. "W-Well no.."<br>He smiled. "Then do you want to or not?"  
>Allana stared at him. "How specific could you get for me?"<br>He smirked. "You're cute.. Do you want to have sex?"


	2. Chapter 2

O.O I read a story, I don't know if it was like a highschool theme around Man... But that stuff was scary even though it was good.. I think you can read it it's like a series of (Un)Fortunate events or something it has quite a few chapters, but ripped out my heart! How can Cross be so cruel! D: I refuse! Also, I did take a few days to think about this chapter, and I decided I was going to make it a little bit cruel, just so I can let Allana have a little more variety than Kanda. But don't worry hopefully things will be okay ;D

Disclaimer; I don't own man or the characters, but I do own this story.

Warning; Sexual Content.. Enjoy

Allana stared at Kanda questioning his sanity. "I'm not even a girl though?"

Kanda shrugged. "That's probably why I like you better."

Allana stared at him with a heated blush. "L-Like me?"

Kanda smiled. "So do you want to have sex?"

She blushed and nodded.

Kanda was on top of her with his hand up her skirt before she knew it. She moaned into his touch.

His lips brushed against hers leaving her blushing furiously. "K-Kanda please."

He smiled innocently. "Please what?"

She closed her eyes as his tongue trailed down her neck. "P-Please touch me more."

He smirked as his hands slid up her legs and around Allana's growing erection. "So whats your real name?"

Allana blushed and whimpered. "A-Allen."

Kanda bit gently on Allana's collar bone and sucked softly. Allana whimpered and grasped Kanda's shoulders.

Kanda's hands twirled Allana's erection between his hand and stroked it gently. Kanda unzipped his pants and slid them off with ease.

Allana's eyes grew wide when she saw just how big her friend's erection really was.

She blushed before opening a cabinet beside the couch, she pulled out a half used bottle of lube. Kanda's eyebrow rose.

"Lavi and Lenalee stash weird things all over this place.." He nodded.

He lubed up his fingers before sliding one inside Allana's tight hole. Allana shuddered as she felt Kanda gently curl them.

She covered her mouth only to have her hands removed and replaced by Kanda's mouth.

He brushed against her prostate, receiving a quiet moan and an opened mouth from Allana, he took the opportunity to slide his tongue in her mouth.

He quieted her down with every minute they kissed, he slid another finger in and scissored the tight hole.

The more she whimpered the more anxious he got.

Finally when he thought she was stretched enough he lubed himself up and rubbed against her opening. "You ready?"

She nodded quickly with a heated face as saliva dripped down her chin. He smiled at the sight. He slowly slid inside careful not to hurt her.

Letting her adjust to the size and watching her moan, "T-Tell me when."

Barely a few minutes after he slid in she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Kanda groaned from the sudden movement.

He grabbed Allana's hips and slammed her down onto his member.

She whimpered from the force. Kanda's hands were all over her body as well has his lips.

With each thrust he'd leave a hickey on a part of her body. Sweat was rubbing onto the others body. Both moaning the deeper Kanda thrust.

Kanda pinned the smaller males arms above his head and continued thrusting into him. It was obvious to Allana.. Kanda was dominant in every singular way.

Allana's body trembled and her mind was getting more cloudy with every thrust Kanda made. Kanda slid his hand around Allana's member and stroked him.

Allana moaned before cumming into Kanda's hand. Kanda thrusted deeper into Allana as the walls around his member began to tighten.

Before he realized it he was cumming as well. Kanda collapsed on the smaller member, neither of them having the energy to move.

Kanda climbed off the smaller member who was still recovering from his orgasm stared blankly at Kanda. "Oi Moyashi, this was fun. Maybe we should do it again."

He chuckled before tossing a blanket over the younger male and leaving.

After a few minutes she got dressed and started cleaning up everything from the smallest thing to the messiest.. herself.

By the time she was finished it was about 7pm and Lenalee burst thru the door starling the Allana who was reading on the couch.

"Allana! Where did you go?" She dumped her stuff on the floor and locked the door. "Well considering there were two busy people in the room, I didn't want to bother."

Lenalee smiled. "Sorry.. Usually it doesn't take two hours." Allana shrugged. "It's fine."

Lenalee started chewing on a pencil as she sat down beside Allana. "What did you do all this time?"

Allana shrugged. "I did get some studying done." Which wasn't a lie.

Lenalee pouted. "Here I thought you ran off to get married." She sighed and they both giggled. "In your dreams Lenalee."

**Next Morning ;D**

Allana was standing by the door waiting for Lenalee to finish her cake makeup. "Lenalee you realize you look paler than Marilyn Manson.."

Lenalee frowned. "I do?!" Allana chuckled. "Come on we're going to be late you know."

Lenalee smiled and finished doing her hair right as Lavi popped in. "Hey sweetie, good morning."

Lenalee blushed. "Morning." Lavi looked down at Allana who was looking at the liquid in one of Lenalee and Lavi's bottles of lube.

Lavi turned pink. "W-Whatcha doing?" Allana looked at Lavi. "Where do you put this?"

Lavi's eyes widened and so did Lenalee's. "Allana you don't know what it is?" Lenalee asked.

Allana stared at them like they were dinosaurs. "Should I?"

The two sighed and shook their heads. "Come on Allana we're gonna be late, remember?"

She chuckled and grabbed her bag before following them out.

In the cafeteria she was feeling more hungry than usual. Probably due to last nights... activities with Kanda.

When they were finally getting ready to eat Lavi and Lenalee were playing creepy couple. "Hey guys, is Kanda going to be here?"

The two stopped breathing for a second. Lavi smiled evilly. "Why would you like to know little miss Allana?" She nervously smiled. "No reason."

The two nodded. Lenalee played with her ponytails. "Could it be you like Kanda?"

Allana glared at them making them shudder. "Okay we were just kidding, he'll rarely eat with us, normally he'll take his girlfriend out to breakfast cause shes a freak who only drinks starbucks."

Allana slumped in her chair. "He has a girlfriend, who?" Lenalee sadly looked at Allana. "Her name is Miranda.. Don't get in a tangle with her, she's like a clock witch."

Lavi nodded. "Scariest exorcist besides him. She isn't so bad, I've met her a few times.. She's just stuck up."

Lenalee nodded. Allana smiled and Lenalee smiled back. "I'm glad it's not getting to you."

Allana giggled. "Why would it? I have my eyes on someone else." The couple starting begging for answers. "Who is it?"

Allana played with her hair. "Well... I think that teacher Tyki is really cute.. He even complimented me in history yesterday."

Lenalee's mouth gagged open. "No way?! You really wanna go for him?" Allana nodded.

"Allana, you can have a crush on him, but first you need to know, he's a Noah, they used to be our enemies until a few of them sided with us. This made the Earl real mad."

Lavi nodded and took over. "Since he's the only "hot teacher" Quoting girls by the way, lots of girls have asked him out, and he said no to everyone of them."

Lenalee nodded. "I think he's just waiting for his soul mate." Lavi smiled at her. Allana did the same and titled her head. "Maybe I should give it a try."

Lenalee giggled. "That would be the cutest couple. Since regular school rules don't apply here, students and staff are able to date each other. Miss Lulubell seems to enjoy men.."

Lavi and Lenalee shared a disgusted look. "That's okay though. You go for him!" They said in unison just as Kanda was sitting down beside Allana.

"Go for who?" Allana shot a glare at Lenalee and Lavi. Lavi answered first. "Allana has a crush on someone and was asking for advice."

Kanda ate some soba before turning to Allana who was blushing like crazy. "It's not a crush. I wasn't even asking for advice, they just kept giving me advice.. That's all."

Kanda smirked. "Is that right?" Allana glared at him under a heated blush before picking up her tray.

"I'm going to class, I have to study considering Lenalee kept me up all night." Then she walked away.

Lavi turned to Lenalee. "You had a sleepover and didn't invite me?" Miranda joined them and completely ignore their conversations.

Lenalee giggled. "No we were just talking about boys.. To be honest I knew who she had a crush on. She told me last night. I gave her some real advice."

She smiled and Lavi leaned on his hand as they stared at each other, only to be interrupted by Tyki. "Hey Lavi, do you have next weeks test ready?"

Lavi looked up and nodded before handing over a large stack of papers. "Thanks I owe you one."

Lavi smiled. "Who are those for?" Tyki smiled. "Just between you and me, there's an exceptional student in my class and I think shes the one."

Kanda chuckled. "Like any girl would date you."

Tyki smiled bright and beautiful. "You wouldn't know until you tried."

Kanda smiled and broke his chopsticks. "What was that?"

Tyki smiled bigger. "You heard me tranny."

They glared at each other thru smiles. Lavi and Lenalee started shifting uncomfortably. "Who is the exceptional student?"

Tyki broke the glaring wars and turned to Lenalee. "Her name is Allana Walker.. Absolutely breath taking, so smart and so childish."

Lenalee nodded and Kanda broke his second pair of chopsticks. "You like Allana?"

Tyki turned towards Kanda again. "You know her?"

Kanda glared and shrugged. "She's a friend of the rabbits, and considering the three never shut up while they're talking."

They both glared at each other only until Allana interrupted them. "Oh ! I stopped by your classroom but you weren't there." She pouted slightly.

Kanda and Tyki almost had a heart attack. Allana was wearing black thigh length leggings that were grey lace.

Her hair was now put in a high pony tail and her bangs were slightly in her face. She had extremely pink cheeks, white boots with pink laces.

A tight and pink shirt and her exorcist jacket to top it off. "Mr. Tyki are you feeling alright?" Her hand rested on Tyki's forehead. "You don't have a fever.. Hmm."

She scratched her head before looking at Lavi. "Lavi do you think something is wrong with him?" Lavi also still in shock. "Ehh?"

Lenalee punched him in the back of the head and rolled her eyes. "You changed pretty fast Allana. Not surprised.. You're ready before me every morning."

Tyki and Allana were now sitting at the table addressing his shock.

Miranda sighed. "It's no wonder Mr. Mikk can't concentrate, there's a pesky slut wondering the school."

Allana turned to Miranda and smiled brightly. "You must be the blood sucking witch I've heard nothing about. Probably because you aren't liked by many people."

Miranda glared at her. "What's with the playboy outfit, are you really trying to make guys ogle over you?"

Allana giggled. "No just one, but I must ask, why do you have so many wrinkles and bags under your eyes? Are you really a witch?"

Miranda glared even more. "You're adorable. It's a dangerous game, getting on someones bad side."

Allana blushed and fumbled with her hair. "I'd assume a bad side was all you really had."

Miranda slammed her fists onto the table before getting up and walking away. Allana returned her attention to Tyki. "Oh are you going to be okay?"

Tyki nodded slowly. "I think so... Would you like me to button up your coat for you?"

Allana looked down at her outfit and nodded. Tyki's hands fumbled with the buttons before finally concealing all of Allana's wondrous body under her coat.

Lavi smiled. "So the kitty has claws yes?" Allana smiled. "Only when stuck up brats think they can walk over everyone.."

Tyki smiled at Allana. "Menina you said you came to my classroom, did you need help with something?"

Allana shook her head. "No I just wanted to see you before classes started." She admitted and blushed.

Tyki brushed the hair out of her face. "Allana, this is a serious question, I need to know something important."

Allana nodded and all eyes, including Kanda's, were on the two. "Is your father Mana Walker?"

Allana's face seemed to lose all happiness as she nodded. Tyki's hands were suddenly on both sides of her face staring directly into her eyes.

"So you are my soul mate then?"

Allana froze. "Wait what?"

Kanda stared in horror at the scene. "I am only able to truly love you Allana, I didn't realize this at first.. But I do feel enormous amounts of feelings for you.."

He brushed his fingers along her cheeks. "Do you know why Menina?" She shook her head.

"Because you see, you have Noah gene, The 14th is part of you."

He let that linger a bit. "The only reason why you haven't fallen... is because you feel no hatred towards anyone, you don't have pain.. You're strong aren't you?"

Allana shrugged and still stared wide eyes at Tyki. "Then it's settled. I'll love you until you love me. And once you do, will you consider being my lover?"

"Hold the hell on. You can't expect her to believe she's a Noah when you have no proof do you?" Kanda stared at Tyki with furious eyes.

"I feel a connection with her. It's not my fault you're an idiot."

Kanda glared harder. "What makes you think she's going to give up her life to be your creepy Noah gene wife?"

Tyki shrugged. Allana smiled up to Tyki because she didn't hear Kanda's and his conversation. "I'd love to be something important to you Tyki."

She giggled and blushed. Kanda stared at Lavi. "Tyki does she really have the Noah gene?"

Tyki smiled a sweet, sensitive smile. "Yes.. That is why I allied with you. To find Allen Walker, but instead I have something much more beautiful."

Allana blushed. "Does this mean.. That I have to become a Noah?"

Everyone was a little shocked until they realized they wanted to know too.

Tyki pulled Allana onto his lap. "My thirst for blood and my sadistic tendencies aren't really what I want anymore.. You see, I want you."

Allana stared at him and nodded. "I want to have you for as long as you'll hold me and care for me, Menina."

Lenalee gently pulled Allana off of Tyki and walked a good distance away from the group.

"Allana. Listen to me carefully, you are a good person, if you think there is something wrong with what you're doing then just tell me okay?"

Allana nodded. "But Lenalee... He used me."

Lenalee stroked Allana's cheeks. "Who used you?"

Allana blinked some tears out of her eyes. "K-Kanda."

Lenalee stared at her harder. "How did he use you Allana?"

Allana didn't dare look away. "I thought he liked me.. But he just used me for s-sex. He has a g-girlfriend.. I wanted to be important to him.."

Lenalee hugged Allana tightly and glared at Kanda. "You don't have to be upset Allana. You can forgive him right?"

Allana nodded. "Tyki likes me though.. And I like Tyki. Maybe someday I'll be his girlfriend."

Lenalee nodded. "But remember, take things slow okay?"

Allana hugged Lenalee again before wiping her eyes and they both returned to the table.

Allana smiled at Tyki. "Okay, but there are conditions. We have to flirt only for now, I can't be your lover until I know you better. Okay?"

Tyki smiled and wrapped his arms around Allana's waist. "Okay, as long as I'm near you, I'll be fine. But we are going to be late for classes."

Allana nodded. "Then I'll see you later." She smiled and hugged Tyki.

She ran off hand in hand with Lenalee and Lavi drinking orange juice while running after them.

Kanda turned to Tyki. "What did they say when they left for a few minutes?"

Tyki sighed. "You slept with Allana didn't you."

Kanda glumly looked at the ground. "Yeah."

Tyki rested his hand on his face.

"Please don't make that mistake again. You have a girlfriend and if you want this information to be completely secret from someone. Then don't do it."

Kanda nodded and stared at the disappearing figures. "Don't let her cry." Kanda walked off letting that sit in Tyki's mind.

Allana was sitting in the middle of class watching Tyki teach a few hours after his confession. She still continued writing down everything that he taught, memorizing his movements.

The small smiles he made, were permanently glued into her mind. Every few days the school would give you a new schedule which would change your class times.

When class was finally over she waited for everyone to leave before leaning over his desk. "Have a good day Tyki." She smiled and he smiled back. "You too Allana."

With that she left, wondering down the empty hallways knowing she was going to be late for her class. She'd have to face the awful Lulubell.

Sighing she went inside only to find Lulubell was late herself. She hurried to an empty seat which was right by Kanda.

She eagerly stared at the board writing down everything she saw. Kanda leaned over. "Why are you always writing things down?"

She looked at him. "So I can study better."

He nodded. "Fair enough."

A few kids threw paper wads around the room at each other, most of them giggling and chatting.

Allana leaned over to Kanda. "Where is ?"

He shrugged. "Last year this kind of thing happened every few days."

She sighed. Lulubell finally came in about 25 minutes later adjusting her skirt. She looked fairly presentable aside from her messy hair. "Sorry children."

Eventually class went on as usual. By the end Kanda and Allana were walking to lunch. "She was having sex I'd assume." Kanda told Allana.

Allana glumly looked at him. "Thanks for that image in my head."

Kanda chuckled. "Anytime."

Allana rolled her eyes. This is going to be a long day. Suddenly she was smacked in the face with a clipboard. "Wuh?" She looked at her attacker and saw General Cross.

She ran up and hugged him tightly. He smiled. "Well hello there cutie. I see you actually learned how to dress?"

She blushed. "It's Lenalee's.. It was for a boy a had a crush on, but he has a girlfriend." Kanda felt his throat tighten.

Cross nodded. "Is this Lenalee?" He pointed to Kanda who glared at him. "Uh oh no that's Kanda."

General Cross stared at him. "I'm General Cross, nice to meet you." Kanda nodded and bowed. 'How the heck did they know each other... he called her cutie? Did they date..?'

Cross held her in his arms. "Oh you're probably wondering why I'm here. I'm just making sure you're doing as I asked, keeping up with your studies?"

Allana nodded. "Did you play the piano yet?" Allana shook her head.

'She wants to learn piano?' Kanda was mentally asking himself questions

Cross kissed her softly. "Remember if you have any troubles just ask my old friend Tyki okay?"

She looked up at Cross. "You know Tyki?" Kanda mentally was asking the same question.

Cross smiled. "You've met him?" She nodded. "He said he likes me." Kanda's eyes widened. 'Did she just tell this man a grown man likes her?!'

Cross' face seemed to be unreadable. "I'm so happy for you pumpkin!"

They both giggled to each other. "Wait what? Tyki is almost 30..." Kanda stared at them.

Cross nodded. "I know this." Kanda stood there. "You're okay with that?"

Cross once again nodded. "I sent her to this school to find a husband."

Kanda's mouth opened slightly. "That was the only reason?"

They both nodded in unison. "Being an exorcist is boring Kanda, why would I take time to do mission when I can just go kill akuma?"

Kanda stood there with a stupid expression on his face. "How many people know that's why your here?"

Allana scratched her head. "You, Lenalee, Cross, Komui.. and myself." Kanda chewed on his fingers. "So you are waiting until you're married to have sex?"

Cross shook his head. "She's allowed to have sex if she wants to, the purpose is to find a man worthy of my daughter."

Kanda stood there like an idiot. "Your daughter?" Cross nodded. "That makes sense.."

Allana hopped on Cross' back. "I accidentally goofed though."

Cross chuckled. "What did you do now?"

Allana played with Cross' hair. "I accidentally had sex with a boy who had a girlfriend." Kanda was about to die.

Cross sighed. "Did you know that he had a girlfriend?"

Allana shook her head. "Then it's his fault, should I kill him for you?"

Allana giggled and shook her head. "No don't be silly. It's okay now though, because I think Tyki's the one I'm going to marry."

'What the heck he groomed his daughter into a pervert!? She seemed so innocent...' Kanda was almost pulling out his hair

"Well cutie, I know how much you love lunch, you better get going." Allana nodded and giggled.

She tugged Kanda's arm and pulled him off to find the lunch room. "Do you like my dad?" Kanda stared at her. "I suppose.."

She smiled. "I'm glad things weren't weird." Kanda nodded.

"Allana.. You really like Tyki?" Allana shrugged. "He's sweet, I did come here to meet exorcists and see if I was any good.. But I do want to love someone."

Kanda nodded. "Why didn't you tell him it was me?"

Allana shrugged. "I don't know why you did it, I don't need to know. I just know you aren't that bad of a person, I wouldn't rat you out for anything."

A few feet before they were inside the cafeteria Allana let go of Kanda's arm. She shoved Kanda in first who went to order his food.

She waited before going in herself. She skipped over to the table Lavi and Lenalee were at. "Hi guys."

They looked up and smiled. "Hey Allana!"

Allana smiled before someone grabbed the front of her coat and pulled Allana onto her feet. "What the?"

Allana was face to face with Miranda. "Why were you hanging out with Kanda?"

Allana gagged. "Ever heard of a breath mint?"

Miranda let go of Allana's coat and glared at her. "Answer me freak."

Allana smiled as she felt her control slowly start flawing. "I don't recall hearing a law that required me to answer your wishes."

Miranda glared harder. "Could it be you think you have a chance with Kanda? Believe me he wants nothing to do with the likes of you." Miranda chuckled.

Snap. Allana's hands were around Miranda's throat, and her back on the ground. Allana's skin was a dark grey color and her eyes were golden. "What was that?"

Miranda was choking and gagging while the horror unfolded. Allana was abruptly pulled off of Miranda and her head was on Tyki's shoulder. "No Allana."

Allana stared at Tyki as he drew their faces together. "Why?"

Tyki caressed her face. "Because your scaring everyone." Allana didn't dare look away. Knowing that everyone thought she was crazy.

She buried her face into Tyki's shoulder as he carried her out of the cafeteria.

Lenalee looked down at Miranda who was being helped up by Kanda. Her eyes wide and she was trembling. "What the h-hell was wrong with her?"

Kanda wrapped her into a huge and shot a confused look at Lavi. "She's a Noah, you both should of realized that the moment her skin changed."

Lenalee held Lavi close. "Lavi.. Should we go check on her?"

Lavi shook his head. "Tyki will take care of her, we shouldn't intrude."

Lenalee stared at him with a sad expression.

"But maybe in a little while we can see if she is okay." Lavi encouraged to his girlfriend.

Kanda and Miranda were sitting on the bench now as Miranda was drinking some water. "She hated someone so much she'd stop controlling her Noah?"

Lavi nodded and looked at Miranda. "Miranda said you wanted nothing to do with Allana.."

Kanda looked at Miranda. "Why would you say that?"

Miranda glared at him. "Because it should be true. I'm your girlfriend, I should be first!"

Kanda sighed. "I didn't put her first, I was with her because we have some classes together. Then we ran into her dad. Neither of us wanted to stick around so we came to lunch."

Miranda stared at him with a horrified look on her face. "S-So I called her a freak and said those things for n-no reason?"

Kanda nodded. "You better come up with a good apology because now forgiveness is slim."

Miranda bit her lip and looked away.

Lenalee held Lavi's hand tightly.

**Allana's POV**

His lip were warm, I could feel the heat radiating onto mine. His arms were soft, like they knew what I wanted. We melted together, our bodies seemed to fit perfectly.

When our lips were slowly pulled away he stared into my eyes.. he kissed me, and I don't feel scared or hurt anymore.

**Narrative POV**

Allana's face was cradled in Tyki's hands as he stared at her with gentle eyes. "You know you can't let the Noah take over you like that okay?"

Allana nodded. Her skin had returned to normal, and her eyes were once again silver.

Tyki kissed her softly once more. "Do you want to be a Noah, or an exorcist?"


	3. Chapter 3

They stared at one another. Neither of them moved when the bell rang. Allana didn't know how to respond to the question Tyki had just asked. 'He wants me to stop controlling my Noah.. I'd hurt people.. I'd stop being Allana.. I'd be the 14th wouldn't I.' She was too afraid to ask Tyki herself.

His hands gently rubbed small circles on her jaw line. "Allana.. Are you scared?"

Allana barely had the courage to nod let alone answer him. He leaned his head in now letting their foreheads touch. "You don't have to be."

Allana felt the urge to punch him in the face. "Why shouldn't I be? Y-You want me to become a Noah.. that's why you told me those things.. To lure me in?"

Tyki sighed. "It's not like that, I do like you, I want you to be closer to me than you are with anyone else. Is that so wrong?"

Allana pulled her face away from his. "It's wrong because you want me to be someone I'm not."

She stood up and dusted off her coat. "I'm an exorcist for the Black Order. That's all I am and that's all I'll ever want to be."

Allana stood up and looked down at Tyki. She turned and walked to her next class. She took her seat beside Kanda and opened her books up.

By the end of the day she had ignored everyone that tried picking conversations let alone eye contact.

She opened her dorm's door and looked at Lavi and Lenalee who seemed to be waiting there. She tossed her bag down and curled up in a small arm chair.

Lavi and Lenalee both sighed. Lenalee sat beside Allana. "What's wrong?"

Allana shrugged. "Don't you want to know why I strangled Miranda?"

Lenalee shook her head. "I would of done worse.."

Allana's eyes met Lenalee and she smiled. "Tyki said he wanted me to become a Noah. But I politely refused.."

Lenalee wrapped her arms around Allana. "A lot can happen in just one day you know.."

Allana nodded and Lenalee just rocked her back and forth. "Allana, time heals all wounds you know?"

Allana smiled. "I don't want mine to heal.. I'd rather pick off the scab to just feel something."

Lavi chewed on his sleeve. "Miranda and Kanda broke up."

Lenalee and Allana both looked at Lavi. Lenalee obviously the most surprised of the two. "What when?"

Lavi shrugged. "I stopped by my dorm earlier and they were inside yelling at each other.. I waited it out and left when their fight was about over."

Lavi scratched his head. "Oh then about five minutes after the fight she stormed out crying.."

Allana held her head against her knees. "What where they fighting about?"

Lavi sighed. "You.."

Allana looked up. "What?"

Lenalee stilled stared at Lavi. "Allana.. Kanda li-" Lenalee was interrupted by a knock on the door. Lavi got up and let the intruder in. None other to be Kanda.

Allana didn't dare look up. Lenalee got off the floor and smiled. "Hi Kanda!" Kanda gave her a half smile before looking down at Allana.

Lavi and Lenalee took each others hands and left the two alone in the dorm.

Kanda sat on the floor a bit away from Allana. "Why are you crying Allana?"

Allana was surprised by his question. She felt her cheeks and wiped them off. "I didn't know I was crying."

Kanda sighed. 'She's helpless.'

Allana rubbed her eyes and quietly cried. Kanda wrapped his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "Does your heart hurt Allana?"

She nodded and cried into his shoulder. He held her tightly and they stayed like that.

When Allana woke up she was in her own bed. She rubbed her eyes that had been crusted shut. The room was fairly blurry but she could tell she was in her bed.

She rolled back a little only to touch something large and warm. Her eyes quickly turned to the sleeping figure in her bed. Her eyes widened until she saw it was Kanda.

She smiled and curled into his chest for warmth, only to fall back into slumber.

Kanda's eyes flashed open when an annoying alarm clock started beeping. 'What the hell it's only 6am.' He just about punched it when a small hand reached up and shut it off.

Allana stretched her body still touching his. He stared down at her as she rolled around a bit before finding another comfortable position with her head rested on Kanda's arm.

Kanda felt something wet dripping down his arm. His head slowly turned to see Allana's mouth gaping open with drool pouring out. He smiled and brushed the hair out of her face.

Which seemed to make her eyes flutter open. She blushed furiously after she realized she had drooled down his arm. She quickly wiped it off and buried her head in his side.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. She looked up at him still blushing.

Kanda smiled and slid out of her bed. "Looks like Lenalee and Lavi aren't here."

Allana stretched again and crawled out of the bed. "Yeah I guess they might of slept over at your dorm?"

Kanda nodded and slid his shirt on. Kanda looked at Allana's outfit. She was wearing half the clothes she was when she went to sleep. "I didn't do that.."

Allana blushed. "I get over heated when I sleep.. so.."

She wrapped up in her blanket as her face continued flushing.

Kanda smiled. "Can I use your shower? I don't want to go back to find a naked Lavi and naked Lenalee over my stuff."

Allana nodded and pointed to a door just off the bedroom. She quickly got dressed when Kanda was securely inside the bathroom.

Kanda turned on the shower and closed the curtain. He undressed himself and climbed inside.

There were two shelves built into the shower, one had a few bottles of soap and some razors. Then the other one seemed like it needed to be cleaned out.

It was burrowed deeper into the wall than the other one, and was completely stuffed full of soaps. He stared at the mess. He looked thru the labels and stared dumbfounded.

'They are alphabetically organized? I didn't know Lenalee was this weird..' He found twin bottles similar to the ones he uses and washed his hair.

After about 15 minutes he shut off the water and climbed out. He took a towel from the shelf that was hanging on the wall opposite of the toilet.

He dried himself and wrapped the towel around his waist. 'Damn..' he looked at the pile of clothes from yesterday and sighed.

He opened the door to find Allana on the floor scribbling on some pages. "Oi I need to call Lavi and have him bring me over some clothes."

Allana looked up and blushed like crazy. "U-Uhh t-the y-yes!" She nervously gave him her phone and turned around.

He texted Lavi his orders and made sure to make it sound like he needed them quickly.

He handed the phone back to a nervous Allana. "I don't know how long it'll be."

Allana nodded. They stared awkwardly at each other. After about 20 minutes a loud bang on the door and it bursting open scared the crap out of the two.

Lavi stood there half dressed. "Oh you two were getting busy? I'll come back another day." Before he could leave his hair was in Kanda's hands.

"Give me the clothes." Lavi nervously handed them over. Kanda locked himself in the bathroom. Lavi turned to Allana. "Hey Allana!"

Allana giggled. "Hey Lavi, wheres Lenalee?" Lavi looked at the zombie that had just walked in. Lenalee grumbled something. "Hey Allana." She fell over onto a laundry basket.

Lavi picked her up. "She is uh.. sore and tired.." Allana stared at them blankly.

"Well we were downstairs waiting for Kanda to leave.. But we were up until 3am waiting.. Then Lenalee just said we should go back to my place.. Then she fell into some roses.."

Allana nodded still confused. Lenalee quickly ripped off her clothes and changed. "Don't worry Lavi, no need to shield your eyes. You've seen her naked plenty of times."

The couple blushed and avoided eye contact with each other. Lenalee was about to open the door only to be face to neck with Kanda. "You mind?"

She glumly pointed to the door behind him and he gently pushed past her. She went in and started on her makeup. "So Kanda, how was your night." Lavi gave Kanda a smirk.

"It was good, I didn't have to listen to my roommate have sex." Allana giggled.

Lavi scoffed. "At least I'm not a whiny virgin like you."

Kanda glared at Lavi. "I'm not a virgin."

Allana was getting uncomfortable.

"Yeah the hell right! I have never once even saw you look at girls like a pervert!"

Kanda was close to snapping. "Why would I look at girls like a pervert? I only have done that for one girl, that doesn't make me a virgin."

Lavi was interested now. "Oh really prove it! Who did you look at!"

Kanda smirked. "You of course."

Lavi glared. "I'm far from a girl." He flipped his imaginary hair.

Lenalee poked her head out. "Kanda.. he's more like a woman everyday."

Lavi rolled his eyes. "Sure!" Lavi was slightly offended by all the cruel comments they were giving him.

Allana stood up and patted Lavi on the shoulder and stared at him. "Don't worry Lavi! I think your a real boy!"

Lenalee giggled. "Oh Allana you're so cute. We all knew he was a girl the minute we met him."

Lavi rested his fist on his cheek and stared. "Bully."

Lenalee giggled that same innocent laugh.

They all had chatted for a while, mostly Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda obviously was bored out of his mind, constantly checking the time.

"Well stupids, I'm going to get breakfast, Allana do you want to come with?"

Allana nodded and stood up. Lavi and Lenalee waved them off in hopes of getting at least 40 minutes of time together before classes.

Kanda matched Allana's pace the entire walk to the cafeteria, hand in hand. Allen was no longer wearing his girl clothing. His hair was tied back, but he looked like his old self.

Something he didn't want to change. Kanda smiled down at Allen who was no longer self conscious about himself.

Although there would be times he felt uneasy, he knew Kanda was going to be there for him.

**The reason why this story only had one sex scene is because I have been reading legit so many D. Gray - Man fanfictions. Although some didn't make sense, there was an author that has so many Allen and Kanda pairings. I found her? stories to be absolutely adorable, some I felt uncomfortable reading. But others I honestly loved. I'm going to just rewrite this fanfiction. I'm not big on one shots so I might add a few chapters with sex. Personally this story is too dragged on and I want to make a story that isn't depressing, but actually grasps some sort of emotion from the reader. I also want to try and write as much as I can, for this story I was just too lazy. So.. You can look through my stories, I might have wrote another Black Order Academy, Also! About Allen defeating the level 4 Akuma and how it hadn't destroyed the black order in the process of being there, just leave it up to your imagination. The next story I might not even do anything with exorcists. Just the characters from the anime. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this story that shouldn't off been cut off so suddenly. I also never finished my lost love and I'm hoping I can. (Honestly it's depressing to me). **

**Love you!**


End file.
